


Toast is Hard

by ChangingMyUserName



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, College AU, Drinking, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingMyUserName/pseuds/ChangingMyUserName
Summary: A really short story in which half the pack wakes up with monster hangovers and the other half laughs at them.





	Toast is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Will be making this into a full story with a beginning and an end and stuff.

     Sitting around Lydia and Allison’s kitchen table, Scott, Stiles, and the girls attempt to eat breakfast after last night’s party. Isaac attempts to eat with them but is woefully unable to leave the toilet for anything longer than two minutes. Danny dutifully follows him around with a bottle of water.  
     While the girls cheerfully chat about last night. Stiles wonders how they can hear each other over that horrible pounding. He tries to join in on the conversation but becomes distracted by the task of lifting a piece of toast to his mouth. Unable to accomplish this feat, he is left sadly staring at his useless hand. Scott, taking a different approach to the toast conundrum, places his head directly on the table, evidently hoping that closer proximity to the toast will increase his ability to consume it.  
     “Stiles are you having trouble hearing or are you simply choosing not to answer?” Lydia’s voice cuts through the fog in Stiles’ head like an ice pick.  
     “Oww” is all Stiles says in response.  
     “We were wondering when you started watching America’s Next Top Model” Allison supplies.  
     “America’s Next...what?...wait, how do know I watch that?” Stiles asks.  
     “Well we assume that was your inspiration for last night’s big fashion show.” Lydia smirks.  
     “Stiles put on a fashion show last night?” asks Scott, voice muffled from his position on the table.  
     “Oh honey” Allison says, patting his shoulder gently.  
     “Do not tell me you have no memory of last night.” Lydia says.  
     “It’s all a blur” Stiles says.  
     “Why does my side hurt so much?” Scott complains.  
     “Alison sits up straight in her chair, excited to fill them in. “Well,” she begins, “late last night the two of you ran upstairs giggling, and apparently you got into Lydia’s closet-”  
     “-Which you will be paying for some time in the future” Lydia interjects darkly.  
     “And a few minutes later,” Alison continues, “the two of you came downstairs all dressed up-”  
     “-coats, hats, handbags, scarves…” Lydia lists off.  
     “And announce the premier of your new clothing line Sciles.” Alison punctuates the name with a grand hand gesture. “So naturally Stiles jumps on the dining room table to begin the fashion show.”  
     “And when Scott went to join him, I said the dining table was not a catwalk, to which Scott responded, ‘Tyra Banks taught me everything I know’” Lydia added with her best Scott impression.  
     “Oh my god, tell me you’re making this up.” Stiles moans, while Scott tries to hide his face under his uneaten toast.  
     “Oh no my friend” Alison says. “The two of you each made one pass down the table before complaining that the photographers were not standing in the proper place. Naturally Erica stepped in and the two of you ran to the end of the table to begin striking as many poses as you could. Then Scott shoved in front of Stiles so Erica could get more shots of him; and in retaliation, Stiles pushed Scott right off the table and yelled, ‘It’s not called America’s Next Top Best Friend!’ and continued to pose for the camera until Lydia demanded Derek lift him off the table.”  
     “Dude how could you do that to me?” Scott asks his friend.  
     “Wait, Derek was there?” Stiles asks Allison.  
     As the boys continue to hound Alison with questions, Lydia, noticing Erica and Boyd in the doorway, gestures for them to join the table and asks how they’re both feeling. Erica says she is feeling great. Boyd, standing in his girlfriend’s shadow, says nothing and slowly walks toward the toaster as Erica takes Isaac’s recently vacated seat and starts in on his food.  
     “Are you talking about the fashion show? I have so many pictures.” Erica holds up her phone so the girls can crowd around it. After a particularly loud cackle from the group Stiles begins regretting the day he introduced Erica and Lydia.  
     “I hate that you guys are friends now” he moans.  
     “You love it” Erica responds -okay he does- “and Vernon dear your anger alone cannot toast the bread.” Stiles turns around and sees Boyd standing in front of the toaster. The machine had bread in it, but he had neglected to push the button that would start the toasting.  
     Stiles, feeling he can relate to Boyd’s struggle, says quietly, “toast is hard.”


End file.
